


Heaven (One-shot)

by vintagetimetable



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Chapter 499, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagetimetable/pseuds/vintagetimetable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia finds herself at the pearly white gates of Heaven, and meets Silver again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven (One-shot)

Juvia woke up to a fuzzy white light. She strode forward. She couldn’t see her own body, or any thing around her- everything was just white. But with every step she could see her surroundings become clearer, her body more focused. She was walking along a marble path. And she found herself at a set of pearly white gates, soaring into the sky as far as the eye could see. Juvia looked through the gates, but saw nothing, just more white 

She felt warm- not hot, but warm, just enough, like she were cuddling up next to a fireplace. She felt content, but not searingly happy- the perfect amount. 

But then, appearing from what seemed like nowhere, came a man who looked remarkably similar. His deep set, droopy eyes, his black hair, speckled with gray, his height- everything looked the same.

“Juvia! Long time no see!” She remembered him as soon as she heard his voice.

“Father?” Juvia stuttered. “Gray-sama’s father?” 

Silver’s face spread into a toothy smile. “You remembered correctly.” 

“Silver- sama… where is Juvia? What is this place?”

Silver whistled, long and amused. “Don’t look now, sweetheart, but you’re in the afterlife.”

Those words stirred something inside of her. The denial. 

Juvia remembered again. The memories came back in vivid visions, but few words. 

_Creating the ice sword, suicide. Pain. Collapse. Joy. Ground. Blood. Pain._

She was caught in visions- entranced, trapped in a circle of images. Him standing over her, sobbing, begging her to wake up. His screams of pain. His livid state of panic. Power, rage, denial coursing through his veins. She could feel herself in his blood, feeding more power through his veins. She was entering his body. Her energy, life force, sucked out, the pain unbearable. Howling demons screaming. She felt herself getting weaker.

Before she could fall, Silver caught her by her underarms. Juvia looked up at the heavenly sky, pink and orange and beautiful. The demons got in her way, hissing into her ears, howling for sustenance.

Her mouth watered. Juvia could only croak. 

The demons dissipated. She could see again. The blood red sky cleared. The bright light of the heavens shone out.  
“Holy crap, Juvia! Did you perform a Blood Transfusion spell?”

Juvia could only nod. She was so enchanted by the beauty of the afterlife. The light felt as if it was shining right into her body, touching all corners of it, blessing her.

Silver exhaled. “That would explain why your image kept cutting out.”

“Otou-sama,” she said, the tears filling her eyes. This was all too beautiful. “It is magnificent. What is happening? What is this feeling that Juvia is having?”

His smiled again, this time smaller, but stronger. “Juvia- I’m at a loss for words. You sacrificed yourself. You loved someone that much. That much love, and self sacrifice. It’s not something you see everyday.”

Juvia nodded again. Her mind finally cleared up, and she straightened.

“Juvia is… dead?” She gulped. “That explains a lot. Is that why Juvia is going back and forth between life and death? The Blood Transfusion spell?”

“Yup… it also happens due to blood loss. Your body is half dead, half alive… when all your blood is gone, you’ll be here, permanently.’

“Anyway, I want to thank you again, Juvia. You kept your promise.” Silver looked up at the sky. “Thank you. Thank you for protecting my son. He wanted to protect you, but you got to him first.”

Juvia suddenly felt a heavy chill fall through her spine. She felt like she was catching all the colds and flus possible at once, like she was falling into an ice cold river. She shivered.

“Oh, man. Gray put you in a cryogenic state.” Silver explained. 

“How- how do you know?”

“I see visions too, Juvia. I know. Plus, I’ve seen things like this happen all the time.”

“So… is Juvia dead or alive?”

“You didn’t die yet. But your body is frozen. You aren’t dead, or alive. Until somebody unfreezes you and heals you, you’ll be stuck here.”

Juvia hadn’t even thought about going back home. She knew she had to. 

Now she waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you ask what this is, I don't know either. I don't know what this is, how I wrote this, anything. I was very emotional. Please don't judge.
> 
>  
> 
> One-shot I wrote at 3:00 am while crying.


End file.
